WO 89/06644 and WO 94/11337 disclose tertiary 3,3-diphenylpropylamines having anticholinergic activity, especially for the treatment of urinary incontinence. SE-A-215499 discloses secondary 3,3-diphenylpropylamines having an advantageous effect on the heart and circulation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,901, GB-A-1,169,944 and GB-A-1,169,945 disclose 3,3-diphenylpropylamines having antidepressant activity. DE-B1-1216318 discloses preparation of diphenylalkylamines having effect on the heart and circulation.